


Un seul être vous manque...

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Grinch!Roy, Magie de Noel, amis chiants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic cadeau de Noël. Noël ça craint, surtout quand on a personne avec qui le fêter. Nan vraiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un seul être vous manque...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mijy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mijy).



> Hellow,
> 
> Session fics de Noël pour tous ceux qui en demandent une, donc voici un cadeau pour une amie dont le thème était "Noël chez les Titans"
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi, même pour Noël.
> 
> Enjoy

Roy Harper déambulait dans la tour, direction le salon et la télé. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se taper les multiples émissions de Noël et autres rediffusion de films tristes et à l'eau de rose, il revenait donc d'un raid au vidéo club, suivit d'un autre du même genre au supermarché, et il était maintenant chargé de chips, de bonbons, de pizza surgelées et de soda et autres trucs qu'on ne mange certainement pas à Noël, ainsi que 5 ou 6 dvd de films qui parlaient de tout sauf de bons sentiments, de magie de Noël et de neige. Il en avait marre de la neige aussi. Et des chansons. Surtout des chansons.

La casquette fermement enfoncée sur le crane, ce qui n'empêchait pas ses oreilles d'être rougies par le froid, il traversait les couloirs déserts en vitesse pour s'étaler sur le canapé et passer son réveillon. Il aurait pu être heureux de passer Noël, s'il avait eu une petite fille sautillante qui venait le réveiller le 25 à 7h du matin pour aller vérifier si le Papa Noël était passé, pour laisser un verre de lait et des biscuits près de la cheminée. Bref, Noël maintenant c'était juste un vaste complot mondial pour lui rappeler Lian et tous les moments qu'ils auraient pu partager.

Un grognement plus tard il secoua la tête et accéléra le pas, pressé de se caler devant un film d'action idiot histoire de se changer les idées. Un bip l'arrêta dans sa marche, et il tourna vivement la tête vers un autre couloir. Il avait cru être seul, les autres avaient leurs familles. Une intrusion alors? Ce serait plutôt bien, au moins ça ferait passer le temps. Mais dans ce cas les alarmes devraient être en train de hurler. Prudemment il avança vers la salle d'où provenaient les bruits pour y trouver Cyborg, assis devant un ordinateur et branché de partout. Il aurait dû s'en douter, la famille de Victor était décimée, et ses amis… ben c'était eux, et les Teen Titans, bref des gens qui faisaient présentement la fête en famille.

"Vic?"

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire avant de débrancher deux ou trois câbles.

"Roy? Tu ne vas pas fêter le réveillon?"

Le rouquin lui lança un sourire et montra sa pile de dvd et de victuailles.

"Si si, c'était prévu, tu m'accompagnes? Je te préviens j'ai que des films nuls."

Cyborg lui lança un sourire amusé et termina de se débrancher et éteindre les ordinateurs avant de répondre :

"Ça me va, c'est ceux que je préfère."

Les deux hommes étaient donc installés devant un film nul et un paquet de chips quand un nouveau bruit de pas résonna dans le couloir. Sans rien dire, Raven vint s'installer dans le canapé à côté d'eux et piocha une chips dans le paquet. Oui, après tout elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment de famille, si on ne comptait pas les démons à tendance dominateurs de monde.

La famille de Kori avait été décimée en même temps que le reste des habitants de sa planète, et même si elle n'appréciait que moyennement le choix de films de Roy, elle s'installa aussi à côté de lui, pour changer vêtue d'un t-shirt… et c'était tout.

Gar quant à lui avait vu ses parents mourir dans un accident, et ses soi-disant amis d'Hollywood le rejeter dès qu'il avait arrêté de tourner. A cet instant il arrivait en forme de chat pour s'installer sur les genoux de Raven et ronronner ostensiblement dans l'espoir d'y gagner quelques caresses.

Roy commençait à nettement revoir son idée de réveillon tout seul devant la télé. Après tout ils étaient toujours devant la télé. Et puis normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir de nouveaux invités, après tout, les autres avaient leur famille, eux.

Bien sûr son raisonnement fut mis à mal environ 3 minutes 57 plus tard quand Dick jeta son manteau dans un coin et s'installa entre lui et Gar qui s'était fait virer de sur les genoux de Raven. Pas que ça l'embête que son meilleur pote vienne le coller et lui piquer des morceaux de saucisson alors qu'il regardait un film, mais quand même.

"Damian a décrété qu'il n'y avait pas assez de dinde pour tout le monde, donc soit je mangeais chinois, soit je me faisais mordre par mon adorable petit frère en essayant de venir à table, soit je venais squatter."

Bon, ce n'était sans doute pas totalement vrai, quoique, aussi Roy se retint de laisser paraitre aucune autre expression que l'agacement parce qu'il lui piquait les tranches de saucisson qu'il avait repéré.

Une tape sur la main du malotru plus tard, Roy se vit éclipser la tranche qu'il avait repérée par un coup de vent qui se matérialisa à côté de lui en une silhouette rouquine et souriante, le bout du nez rougit par le froid dehors. Et lui, c'était quoi son excuse?

"Lynda et les petits sont couchés, je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir si vous étiez pas en train de faire une réunion tupperware sans moi."

Non, malgré les efforts qui se liguaient contre lui, il ne serait pas touché par la magie de Noël, jamais. Mais il était quand même vachement bien organisé, le complot.


End file.
